


他眼中的光

by HeyShaw



Category: The Wandering Earth(movie), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyShaw/pseuds/HeyShaw
Summary: 算是情人节贺文吧文中他们领证的那个“今天”就是2月14日祝大家情人节快乐呀





	1. Chapter 1

刘启还记得第一次见王磊的场景，冰天雪地里，周围来往救援车辆疾驶而过，王磊的车挡在他们前面，刘启还没从急刹车带来的巨大冲击里缓过神来，王磊沉稳平静的声音就传进了耳机，而自己莫名其妙就被他“征用”了。

后来他们从上海那栋瞬间轰然坍塌的巨大建筑物里撤退，是王磊抱着他从万丈高楼里跳出来的。姥爷死在那栋楼里，尸骨无存。如果不是王磊反应快用力拽着他往后退，他也会死在里面。

其实这个时代早已没有了入土为安的说法，地下城里的人死了以后会被火化，剩一捧灰，有的人会拿个容器把自己亲人的骨灰装好带回家，也有遵从死者生前遗愿的，想法子托人把骨灰带到地面上去，撒进漫漫雪里。死在地面上的人，要么被带回地下火化，要么没有人发现尸骨，最后被冰雪掩盖。

每个人的死亡最后都是不留痕迹的，冰雪落得很快，眼前倾塌的建筑最后也会变成白茫茫一片，干干净净什么都看不到，但刘启还是固执地想要下去，板块位移形成的沟壑就在他脚边，不时还有坠落物掉下传来的空荡回声。  
痛失至亲的感觉让刘启整个人变得恍惚，他抬起脚，往前迈出去。

这一下去，就都可以结束了。

王磊眼疾手快，冲过去扯着他衣服往后拽，完全没顾刘启的反抗，在雪地上拖行了十来米，才把他重重摔到地上。

“想死不是这么个死法。”王磊的声音听起来还是那么稳，但刘启却听出了这个人压抑的愤怒，他也恼了，利索爬起身攥紧拳头就往王磊眼前打过去。王磊是正经军人，接住一个毛头小子的拳头易如反掌，他握着刘启的手，往另一个方向一使力，少年吃痛，叫了一声，王磊没放手，就着这个姿势把刘启压在了地上，“这就痛了？还敢往下跳。”

“王磊你他妈给我松手！”  
刘启的手臂被他以一种扭曲的姿态压着，痛得不行，却又挣不开，情急之下直接爆了粗口。  
王磊挑眉，松开手站了起来。

朵朵跑过来把刘启扶起，见他没有再往下跳的意思，王磊满意了，看了眼仪表盘，“行，继续前进。”

“我不跟你们走。”刘启冷眼看着王磊，态度十分坚决，“车没了，我对你们来说已经，没有价值了。”  
白茫茫天地间，这几个人站成了两个世界。王磊知道强行带走他只会让他产生更大的反抗情绪，沉默了片刻，让周倩把导航仪和备用补给分给了他们。

转身离开的时候，他回了一次头，看到了刘启望向他的眼神。

王磊这几年在地面上执行各种任务，接触过很多人，其中也不乏刘启这个年纪的少年，但他从来没有在那些年轻人的眼中看到过这样的眼神，有怨有恨，倔强又高傲，是会让人记住很久的一双眼。  
他叹了口气，走进望不见尽头的风雪里。

看他们渐渐消失在视线里，刘启隔着厚厚的防护服抱了抱朵朵，“朵朵，哥带你回家。”

在上海分别之后，刘启本来以为他不会和王磊再见面了，直到在李一一的车上又听到他的声音。

“这里是…中国CN171-11救援队，我们正在执行运送火石前往杭州的任务，如果有人听到的话，请支援我们。”

王磊的声音带着疲倦，却还是那么平静。刘启还记得小时候在地面上的样子，那时候还有广阔无垠的蔚蓝大海，海面有时很平很静，有时又波涛汹涌，刘启后来进了地下城，对大海的记忆越来越模糊，此刻的他突然觉得，王磊就是一片海，沉静又壮阔的海，顷刻间就可将自己彻底吞没。

我要去找他。刘启脑海里蹦出这么一个念头，并且愈演愈烈。他迅速进行了定位，全速往那个目标赶去。

刘启到达的时候，远远听到了密集的枪声，他有点慌神，加快速度往前开。所幸并不是什么武力冲突，而是王磊在冲着周倩发怒。

杭州没了，地下城三十五万人没了，CN171-11救援任务，失败。

王磊对着雪地打光了子弹，宣布任务失败队伍解散之后，转身走开。

这样的王磊是刘启没有见到过的，其实严格来说刘启本来也没见过他其他模样，从第一次见面，一路上他都是沉着冷静，有高度组织性与纪律性的人。  
队友牺牲的时候他脸上也会出现悲伤的情绪，但王磊的悲伤从来不会持续太久，他会迅速调整过来，继续下达指令，带领剩余的队员继续执行任务。

可现在的王磊，彻底失去了目标和方向，刘启看着他缓慢离开的背影，一下想到了在上海心灰意冷的自己。他突然很怕王磊这样走进雪里就再也找不到了。

我要给他一个目标。  
给他一个可以继续前行的理由。

刘启用力按下喇叭，王磊顿了一下，但没有停下来。  
刘启打开车上的对讲机，试图用王磊那种稳重的语气说话——

“车上有火石。”  
“请CN171-11救援队，协助我们完成重启苏拉威西转向发动机的任务。”  
“王磊队长，我们需要你的帮助。”

他们一个在车上，一个在雪中。  
像极了第一次见面的样子。

王磊回了头，但没急着上车，他站在雪地里，抬头去看站在车里的刘启。他发现自己沉迷于少年站在高处看他的眼神，依旧倔强高傲，但又有了些溢出来的其他感情。  
他可以很清晰地感受到刘启在竭力拯救自己，也可以感受到刘启已经开始担心他会彻底离开。  
刘启放不下他了。

上了车，王磊坐到副驾驶位置上，摘了头盔，正打算说点什么，刘启却先开了口，“先执行任务，姥爷的账，以后再跟你慢慢算。”

王磊笑了笑，“行，以后慢慢算。”

他们一行人以最快的速度往苏拉威西赶，作为唯一的驾驶员，刘启休息的时间很少，到达补给站的时候，刘启起身要下车去给车加油，王磊实在不忍心，把他按回到座位上，“睡会儿吧，我去加油，我会。”  
刘启也不跟他客气，往椅背上一靠，没一会儿就陷入了沉睡。王磊加完油，又去看了看各个队员的状况，确定大家都状态良好之后，才返回驾驶室。  
刘启还在睡，睡着了的他看起来没那么倔，整个人都温顺了很多，王磊把他滑落到腿上的被子提起来给他盖好，距离近了些，都可以听到刘启平稳的呼吸声。

管他妈的。

王磊有些干涩的唇吻了上去。  
浅尝辄止的一个吻，生怕惊醒了他。

刘启应该是太困了，丝毫没有醒来的意思。王磊坐回副驾驶位，表面看起来非常平静，脑海里却在反复回味刘启嘴唇的触感。  
王磊你太不是东西了。他在心里骂自己，一边骂一边还是在回味。

大概休整了二十分钟，王磊叫醒了刘启，虽然已经反复告诉他自己检查过车况了，但刘启还是不放心，非要自己下车再看看，王磊便跟着他下了车。

“那是，鲸鱼吗？”刘启指着不远处一个巨大的身影，问王磊。  
“应该是吧。”  
鲸鱼的尸骸保持着一个向上的姿态，是全球温度骤降的时候在海面上被瞬间冻死的。  
刘启和王磊站在一起，看着眼前这鲸鱼，他突然有一种安心的感觉。

“我爸以前说，他就是天上的星星，我一抬头，就能看得见。”沉默了一会儿，刘启突然换了个话题，王磊很少听到他这种落寞的语调，知道他是想要倾诉，就安静听着。  
“可他骗我，北京是永昼，根本看不到星星。”  
“他还说，等我不用望远镜就能看得见木星的时候，他就会回来。”  
“可他没有。”

王磊去牵他的手，用力握住。  
刘启低头看了一眼两个人握在一起的手，又看了一眼王磊，眼中突然露出一点笑意，“王磊，你要是现在说你喜欢我，我就信。”

王磊被问得一愣，这小子思维太跳跃了，有点跟不上，“…你还年轻，突然说这个干嘛。”

“不想说这个？那你刚刚就别偷亲我啊。”

“……”

两个人最终还是没把话说清楚，李一一催他们上了车继续往前走。

王磊哪里不心动，只是在这种年代，太多东西需要考虑，只有心动太单薄了，刘启还这么年轻，等这次任务结束了，回地下城去好好工作，谈个正儿八经的恋爱，远比跟他这种长年累月在地面执行任务的军人强。

脑袋里充斥着这些想法，王磊有些心烦意乱，准备看看离目的地还有多远，却突然看到远处升起了一簇簇蓝色的光。  
“饱和式救援。”他马上反应过来，“有别的救援队比我们先到了。”

全球所有发动机全部重启成功，所有人都露出了笑容，唯独李一一盯着电脑屏幕，表情越来越凝重，“地球要撞向木星了…”

从开启全球救援计划，到发动机重启成功，再到地木相撞倒计时。他们好不容易爬上悬崖，却又坠入另外一个无边地狱。

到这里，是刘启回忆的终点。

这么多琐碎的细节，在他脑海里一一闪过也只是一瞬间。

王磊现在被压在一堆乱石下，意识已经开始模糊，而点燃木星带来的的冲击波还有五分钟就要到达地球表面了，刘启拼尽了全力去推开王磊身上的石块，人到了生死关头，会有极强烈的求生欲望，刘启一心求他好好活下来，手上一次又一次使劲，终于把王磊拖了出来。

可王磊的呼吸微弱得可怕。

“王磊！你他妈不许死，我不准你死听到没！”

刘启没有得到任何回应。

即便如此，刘启还是背着他，冲向不远处的运载车，一脚油门踩到底，往发动机下面疾驶而去。

会活下来的。  
朵朵和Tim抱着王磊，怕车辆的颠簸让他身上本来就不乐观的伤势更加严重。  
我们都会活下来的。  
发动机就在眼前了，刘启开着运载车冲了过去。

百米  
十米

冲击波到达地表

……

李一一的猜想没有出错，他们在发动机下面成功存活过来。  
但王磊由于伤势过重，并且没有得到及时有效的救援，在送达地下城的医院时，他陷入了深度昏迷，会不会醒，多久醒，医生都没有把握。

刘启也受了很重的伤，医生都说以他当时的身体状态，还能把王磊救出来，已经近乎奇迹。他在医院病床上躺了两个多月，终于可以下床出病房去走动走动。  
这两个多月他早就问清楚了王磊的病房在哪里，这会儿正忍着行走带来的痛龇牙咧嘴地往那间病房走去。

推开门，王磊就躺在病床上，脸色看起来好了很多，但还是处在昏迷状态。  
刘启坐到病床边的椅子上，“王磊我告诉你啊，亲了人要负责，你都还没亲口说过喜欢我，一直这么睡着真不是那么回事儿。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是情人节贺文吧  
> 文中他们领证的那个“今天”就是2月14日  
> 祝大家情人节快乐呀

点燃木星带来的巨大冲击波抵达地球表面时，刘启拼命救下王磊一命，在医院昏迷的第二年，王磊醒了过来。  
刘启刚从医院出来，准备回去工作，还没走到停车位，身后有个护士急急忙忙追了过来，“刘启刘启，王磊醒了！”

醒了？他立马掉头往医院里跑，这一年多他一有空就来医院看王磊，从医院大门到那间病房，这条走了无数次的路，此时他只恨不得可以变得再短一些。  
他跑到病房门口，听到里面有医生正在交谈，但没有听到自己熟悉的的那个声音，他扶着门框平复了一下自己的呼吸，敲了敲门，往里走去。

病床旁边站着医生和护士，从缝隙里刘启终于看见了王磊，醒着的，鲜活的王磊。也不知道是谁提醒了一声，围在病床边的医生护士给他让了一个位置出来。

刘启站到他身边，想伸手去碰碰他，又突然怕这是自己的另一场梦，原本已经伸出去的手硬生生停在空中，下一秒却被王磊的手给捏住，还扶着他的手往脸上拍了拍，“真醒了，你没做梦。”

王磊的手刚输完液，冷冷的，刘启连忙把他的手往被子里塞。旁边站着的几个人见到这场景，轻笑出声。

“笑个屁…”刘启强装镇定把被子给王磊掖好，耳根却已经红了。  
王磊没明白状况，用询问的眼神去看刘启，刘启皱了皱鼻子，眼睛心虚地往别的地方看，“他们都知道…我俩的事儿。”

那一年刘启和王磊在抵达苏拉威西之前的对话，是在公频说的。  
车上的队员都听到了，只是很默契地都没有当着他们俩的面提，任务执行完毕以后，他们那段对话一传十十传百，再加上王磊住院后刘启把医院当家似的每天来，明眼人都看得出来他们两个人之间有点什么。

大家心里明镜似的，刘启对于平时的很多调侃也都逐渐习惯，但今天情况不同，王磊这个正主醒了，当着他的面，刘启那还有那么厚脸皮，恨不得把这几个还在笑的人嘴都给捂上。

相比起刘启的不好意思，王磊则显得十分坦荡，稍稍坐直了身子，“麻烦你们都出去一下吧，我和刘启单独呆会儿。”

等其他人都出去了，王磊拍了拍自己的床边，示意刘启坐到他身边去。  
两个人的上一次对话还是一年前，王磊在濒死之际听到刘启的声音，歇斯底里，让他不许死。其实在当时那种情况下，如果换做是其他人在进行营救，王磊会命令放弃救援，成功几率太小，而且还有可能造成不必要的牺牲。

可偏偏那个人是刘启，是那个装睡任自己亲吻的毛头小子，他知道刘启不可能放弃救援，可能就是这种为了一个人一定要活下去的执念，让他始终存着一口气，最后活了下来。

王磊想到这，突然就很想把刘启捞到自己怀里，作为一个执行力强的军人，他动手了。  
因为怕不小心压到王磊，刘启本来就是只挨了一点床边坐着的，王磊突然上手，他哪还坐得稳，意料之中的，趴到了王磊怀里。

刘启个子也不小，人高马大的，所以他们两个人现在的样子看起来格外诡异。他不敢乱动，因为他知道自己要是企图爬起来跑的话，王磊会把他拽回来，而王磊身上还有好些乱七八糟的线连着仪器，如果要拽他的话，线断了就大事不好了。  
所以他很乖地趴在男人怀里，仰起脸还冲王磊眨了眨眼睛。

要是搁以前，王磊肯定把他就地正法。但现在自己还在病床上，行动不便是其次，最主要的还是觉得自己还没有给刘启一个明确的答案，在补给线那段潦草结束的对话，他想好好给刘启一个回答。

“刘启，我是喜欢你。”  
“一开始我也不确定，毕竟我们年龄差了挺多，而且接触的时间也很短，后来我发现你和我以前接触过的人都不一样，在你身上有很多让我觉得新奇又惊喜的东西，我很想要得到你。”  
“地下城太黑，地表层太冷，对于终年穿梭在这两者之间的我而言，你是带着炽热温度的光。”

这些话和王磊平时的说话风格一点都不搭，但却是他在心里反复斟酌才说出口的，一份中年人慎重的告白。

被告白的这位呢，本来已经恢复了正常肤色的脸这下又有点烧，他不知道应该怎么回应，犹豫了好一会儿，把脑袋拱到王磊的颈间，“那，咱们这算在一起了呗？”

王磊拎着衣领把他从自己脖子边上提溜开，凑过去吻他，刚碰到嘴唇，被刘启一下推开，“你回答我先。”  
到底是小孩子脾气，王磊笑起来，语气跟哄什么似的，“是是是，在一起了。”  
少年得到了满意的结果，心情愉悦得不行，不等王磊再凑上来，自己主动就送了过去。

————

一年后。  
距离新年已经过去了十几天，大街小巷里的年味儿渐渐淡了下去，占满视线的各式红色喜庆装饰也开始被陆续撤下。

刘启一向对过年这件事没什么感觉，毕竟新的一年和往年都没有什么区别，身边的人还是那些，阳光依旧只能靠模拟屏呈现，地球也还在漫长的流浪之路上。

但今年不一样了。  
今年他的身边有王磊。

说起王磊，刘启就憋屈得慌，从他醒过来那一天两个人正式确定关系之后，没多久他就搬去和王磊住在一起，冠冕堂皇的理由是王磊需要复健，身边缺个人照顾，心里想的却是另一档子事。  
朵朵呢，哥和王队谈恋爱她双手赞同，一听说刘启想搬过去住，立刻表示自己可以去周倩那里，有这么懂事的妹妹，刘启很欣慰。

刘启以前虽然没正经八百谈过恋爱吧，但好歹也听说过一些基本流程，其中同居之后一定会发生关系这一条，他记得死死的。

同居第一个月，王磊没动他。  
第二个月，王磊还是没动他。  
第四个月，他企图在王磊洗澡的时候冲进去勾引，结果撞开门之后没把自己稳住，摔了个底朝天，在床上趴了近一周才能下床。  
第六个月，他开始认真思考王磊是不是性冷淡，但不敢直接问，怕挨揍。  
第十个月，他觉得自己要变成性冷淡了。

今天，与王磊同居的一周年，刘启一拍大腿，决定再次勾引他。  
说的是勾引，刘启啥也不会，琢磨了半天觉得还是得学习学习，他和人商量着换了班，提前离开了工作岗位，先是跑到李一一的住处，哐哐把门捶开，“李长条，把你那VR眼镜借我用用呗？”  
拿了设备，他又找到了Tim，绕来绕去说了半天，最后中心主题归纳为一句话，“有片吗？”

回到家中，刘启把VR眼镜戴好，开始学习。

片子开头是两个学生模样的外国男孩在教室里打闹，闹着闹着两个人就开始脱衣服，接吻，唇瓣吮吸的声音不断充斥在耳中，夹杂着刻意放大的浪荡呻吟，听得刘启心里有些烦躁。

这他妈是教学片吗，一点都看不出来有什么可以学的。刘启感觉自己又被Tim骗了，正准备摘下眼镜，眼前的场景里突然又出现了一个人，一个中年男人。  
男人一身教师的打扮，走到两个男孩边上，拉过一个来让他趴在课桌上，自己解开裤子的拉链，没有做任何润滑与扩张，直接插了进去。  
这个男人的背影让刘启莫名其妙联想到王磊，明明是完全不同的两个人，刘启却好像看见了王磊穿着那身外骨骼的样子，脑袋里面已经自觉把这个场景里面的人换成了王磊和自己。  
一旦有了这种带入感，这片子瞬间就带劲了。

刘启下身已经起了反应，他闭着眼没有看画面，片子里男孩被毫不留情地深深抽插着，喉咙里断续发出愉悦与痛苦参杂着的叫声，而在刘启的脑海里，这是他和王磊做爱的时候发出的声音。  
他把手伸向已经硬得不行的下体，准备自己解决一下。

就是这个时候，王磊回家了。  
他完全没有想到推开卧室的门看到的是这样这样的画面：刘启浑身赤裸地躺在床上，一只手握着下体正在套弄，卧室并不大，王磊甚至可以听到他粗重的呼吸声。

刘启完全没有意识到王磊已经回家了，手下的动作越来越快，耳机里面肉体碰撞的声音也越来越急促，他最后射出来的时候，失声叫了王磊的名字。

而王磊此时此刻就站在他面前，稍微动点脑子就知道刘启那VR眼镜里面在放什么好东西，虽然这一年以来是他一直在避免和刘启发生关系，但是看到刘启这副模样，他又生起气来。  
气不是自己把他操成这个样子。

王磊抓住刘启的脚腕，拖到床边。

刘启被房间里突然出现的人吓得不轻，慌忙摘了眼镜，猝不及防就和王磊来了个对视。

“操…”  
刘启死的心都有。

眼下这种场景，解不解释好像都不太对，但刘启还是结结巴巴说话了，“我本来想看个教学片今晚那啥…勾引你来着，结果后来想到你就没…没忍住…”

王磊一直不和刘启发生关系的原因说白了就是思想落后，他总觉得，两个人要结了婚再上床，这样才是对一段关系重视的表现。他早就往上头递了结婚申请，批准书过年这几天本来应该就审下来了的，但不知道为什么一直没到他手上，原本计划着挑个好日子跟刘启求婚，扯了证再把他往床上带，谁知道这小子现在整这么一出。

血气方刚一男人，忍了一年眼看就要“修成正果”，这下彻底没戏了，王磊现在脑子里就一个念头，证以后再扯，先上了刘启再说。

刘启被拖到床边，跪在地上。王磊脱了衣服，拧成一条粗绳的样子，系在了刘启眼睛上，“这么喜欢眼睛被遮着，满足你。”

和戴VR眼镜不同，现在刘启眼前一片黑，视觉被剥夺的一瞬间，身体的其他感知都被放大，有两根手指沾着润滑剂向他身后的穴口探去，冰凉的触感让他不自觉哆嗦了一下。

手指在穴口边按了两圈，缓慢插进去，刘启小声地叫了出来。王磊听到声音没有再继续往里送，问他，“痛吗？”  
刘启摇头，“没事，你继续。”  
他并不是痛，而是觉得全身的感官都集中在了身后这一处，稍微一点动作都格外刺激，却总还想要更多。

王磊又添了些润滑剂，往里面再加了一根手指，又扩张了一会儿，觉得差不多了，便按住刘启的臀肉，进入了他的身体。眼睛被蒙着，刘启根本看不见王磊的样子，只能感觉到他在自己身体里不断进出。

虽然扩张到位，但毕竟是第一次，王磊的尺寸也不小，所以刚开始还是痛，刘启咬着嘴唇不想让自己叫出来，身后的人觉察到了他的紧绷，俯下身亲吻他的后颈。  
抽插了几十下之后，快感终于渐渐淹过了最初的疼痛，刘启微微扬起头，发出愉悦的呻吟声。  
这声音对王磊来说堪比催情剂，他拿手扣住刘启的双肩，下身开始用力的往里顶。  
刘启感觉自己要被灭顶的快感给吞噬了，他张嘴大口喘着气，想要摆脱黑暗的束缚，一句短短的话因为身后的撞击变得支离破碎，“王…王磊，我想看着你…啊…”

王磊利落地摘掉了遮住他视线的衣服，从刘启身体里退出来，把他翻过身来推到床上，又俯身压了下去，刘启在短暂的空虚之后被深深插入，忍不住缩紧了穴口，王磊差点射出来，往他臀上用力拍了一掌，“别夹这么紧。”

刘启被打这么一下，整个人更加紧绷了，王磊卡着他的腰，狠狠往刘启身体的最深处顶，一下比一下粗暴，一直到刘启摇头哑着嗓子说你他妈别动了，他才在刘启身体里射出来。

这场激烈的性事之后，刘启从傍晚一直睡到第二天中午，醒来的时候发现自己身上已经换好了干净的衣物，昨天被折腾得凌乱无比的床铺也被收拾好了，他起身刚要往屋外走，就觉得浑身酸痛，尤其是下半身。

妈的，王磊平时禁欲得跟什么似的，昨天怎么那么能干。  
他走到客厅，看到桌子上有一叠纸，好奇心驱使他拿了起来，最上面的是一份盖了章的文件，上面几个大字：婚姻关系缔结许可书。

我操？

“文件你看到了？”王磊从浴室里走出来，语气平静得就像在说今天吃什么这样的小事，“半年前申请的，今天才批下来。”

他把文件从还没回到状态的刘启手里拿过来，又给他手里放了个别的东西，刘启不用看，一捏就知道，两枚戒指。

“反正东西和人都齐了，这婚结吗？”  
“你这也太突然了吧，我还没心理准备呢。”  
“那意思是不结？”  
“不不不，结，结！你他妈说出来的话怎么还带反悔的。”  
“我没反悔，刚那就是一疑问句。”  
“……”  
“定个日子吧，去把证领了。”  
“我看今天就不错，去吗？”  
“成。”


End file.
